blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC .28TEMPORARY NAME.29
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=88.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 10, 2016 21:22:58 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) (Read 1115 times) Siberiastan Newbie Offline 34 THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « on: May 10, 2015, 06:04:59 PM » THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) Written by The Royal Republic of Siberiastan and the Divine Realm of Wladimiria with support from the Imperial Empire of Kersumos Planned completion of charter: Before 17-05-2015 Version 1.0 Copies to be sent to major alliances Suggestions for names are welcome Purpose of the charter: To define the rules of war between BLOC alliances and to define the extents of war and to avoid future large scale disasters. Signatories are expected to uphold the charter when dealing with fellow signatories but are encouraged (NOT REQUIRED UNLESS STATED) to uphold the SCC. SECTION 1 DECLARATION OF WAR Part 1: Valid reasons for war The valid reasons for war are to be STRICTLY followed and if for any reason they are broken they are to be reinforced with SECTION 4 SANCTIONS. Valid Reasons of War include: Shielding -Use of Multis (use of multis automatically lead to SECTION 4 SANCTIONS) -Hacking -Discovery of spies (player and ingame) -Illegal invasions and declarations of war (any attack by a signatory without a declaration of war will be met with SECTION 4 SANCTIONS) -Use of unauthorized WMDs -Unprovoked attacks on allies -Breaking of treaties -Treason Part 2: Method of declaration The declaration of war must be announced publicly and must be given 12 hours in advance to allow for further negotiations. It must also highlight the reasons for war and must offer negotiations to resolve the conflict peacefully. It must also be accordance with Section 1 Part 1. An example of this would be: ‘The Asian Alliances will by the next turn be declaring war on The Order because of repeated discoveries of Order spies. We demand an official apology and repayments of 5 MG per nation. If there is no reply by the next term war shall be declared’. All signatories are required to give a declaration of war regardless of whether they are defending or attacking and whether the opposing alliance is a signatory. SECTION 2 ILLEGAL WEAPONS AND METHODS Part 1: Use of WMDs i)Planned nuclear are to be announced publicly and privately a turn beforehand to give a chance for the nation to surrender and to demand concessions. If a nuclear weapon are released without warning the nation at fault will be subject to sanctions (SECTION 4 SANCTIONS). Evidence must be presented by the victim before action is taken. ii)The use of chemical weapons are to be strictly regulated with attacks being followed by an offer to surrender. Chemical weapons are allowed to be used as retaliatory measure but the same rules apply with negotiations to do so. Failure to do so will result in sanctions if evidence is presented. Part 2: Illegal methods of war (subject to change) · Multies (refer to Sections 1 and 4) · Hacking · Shielding (refer to section 1) Any signatory found to be using illegal methods are to be subject to sanctions and WMDs without reprisals. SECTION 3 TRUCES AND SURRENDERS/b Part 1: Ceasefires At any point during conflict the alliances can request a ceasefire which will be implemented when both sides agree. During this time negotiations are encouraged while attacks during this time are subject to sanctions. Proofs of the ceasefire and violations must be presented publicly. Part 2: Surrenders and Capitulation During any point of the war an alliance or nation can surrender to the opponent. During this time concessions can be made. Once the nation or alliance surrenders there will be a ceasefire in which nations can recover. Peace agreements will be announced globally. SECTION 4 (OPTIONAL) SANCTIONS Failure from signatories comply with the charter will result in sanctions being raised by fellow signatories and or the Enforcer state/alliance . Sanctions include: -Withdrawal of trade and supplies being sent to the offending alliance -Spies being sent to the offending alliance -Use of WMDs being approved with no large scale repercussions -Aid being sent to the opposing alliance (in extreme circumstances) -War (in extreme circumstances) -Cancellation of all treaties and pacts. SECTION 5 Withdrawal of signature from Charter Withdrawal from the charter is unavailable at the moment MEANS OF ENFORCING CHARTER -Sanctions -Coalition of the willing INTERESTED PARTIES The Divine League (10/05/2015-) UOHN (10/05/2015-) Asian Alliance (10/05/2015-defunct) CURRENT SIGNATORIES FOR ALL SECTIONS Nobody CURRENT SIGNATORIES FOR SECTIONS 1-3 (Excluding 4) Nobody PROPOSAL FOR A PEACE-ENFORCER FORCE (CONCEPT) WIP (unlikely to pass concept stage) Suggestions welcome /list « Last Edit: May 14, 2015, 06:54:40 AM by Siberiastan » Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50567 Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #1 on: May 10, 2015, 06:34:46 PM » As leader of TheGuild i express our intrest in this but also will voice our concerns when i am able to do so. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #2 on: May 11, 2015, 02:47:40 AM » This doesn't provide for Thunderdome wars? Or inactive raids? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Siberiastan Newbie Offline 34 Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #3 on: May 11, 2015, 03:11:25 AM » Its regarding war between alliances not individual nations Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50567 Chillintelligence Full Member Offline 106 Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #4 on: May 11, 2015, 02:54:13 PM » Siberiastan - What guarantees do you have that nations who do not wish to participate in this will not be singled out for coercion or be forced to become part to the treaty? I find many aspects of the treaty to contain arbitrary rules, and that its signatories would be handing over their sovereign authority to exclusively reign over how it conducts its own foreign and national security policy. Logged Chillintelligence, Warlord and 2nd Officer of Inter/pol/ Siberiastan Newbie Offline 34 Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #5 on: May 11, 2015, 06:34:39 PM » The treaty will not discriminate those who do not join it. It only makes sure that nations who join are expected to have certain requirements before declaring war and thus prevent wars from happening in the first place. The treaty will ensure that those who sign the treaty will be held to a higher standard by fellow signatories and will provide security for those within the traty Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50567 Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #6 on: May 11, 2015, 06:54:58 PM » Due to outcry from members i withdraw my support for this. ill still help enforce it if needed but i wont follow by it. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Siberiastan Newbie Offline 34 Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #7 on: May 11, 2015, 07:03:49 PM » No problem. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50567 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #8 on: May 11, 2015, 11:56:00 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 11, 2015, 08:54:26 PM Clearly this charter does not have any validity when used on DL, otherwise sanctions would be put on them for raiding a small, almost defenseless alliance. Maybe you should have considered how 'small, almost defenseless' you would be before you BETRAYED THEM? And how dare you consider your actions innocent? Disbandment of DL was absolutely an attack on them. You fucked the HELL up, and aren't even apologizing for it. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Siberiastan Newbie Offline 34 Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #9 on: May 12, 2015, 01:04:40 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 11, 2015, 08:54:26 PM Clearly this charter does not have any validity when used on DL, otherwise sanctions would be put on them for raiding a small, almost defenseless alliance. Well, if the small alliance was a signatory it would be safe assuming the DL signs Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50567 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #10 on: May 12, 2015, 01:44:30 AM » Quote from: Siberiastan on May 12, 2015, 01:04:40 AM Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 11, 2015, 08:54:26 PM Clearly this charter does not have any validity when used on DL, otherwise sanctions would be put on them for raiding a small, almost defenseless alliance. Well, if the small alliance was a signatory it would be safe assuming the DL signs I petition that "disbanding, backstabbing, and other forms of malicious deception" and "breaking publically agreed to treaties, pacts and charters" to be added to the valid reasons for war. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #11 on: May 13, 2015, 08:44:01 PM » Will there be consqences if we dont sign it? And Kale just leave it for now. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #12 on: May 14, 2015, 06:06:47 AM » Ladies and gentlemen, DL is just an interested party, not a signatory. Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #13 on: May 14, 2015, 06:16:03 AM » Quote from: Estagon on May 14, 2015, 06:06:47 AM Ladies and gentlemen, DL is just an interested party, not a signatory. >"Written by The Royal Republic of Siberiastan and the Divine Realm of Wladimiria with support from the Imperial Empire of Kersumos" >"not a signatory" you wot m8? Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. Re: THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) « Reply #14 on: May 14, 2015, 06:17:21 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 14, 2015, 06:16:03 AM Quote from: Estagon on May 14, 2015, 06:06:47 AM Ladies and gentlemen, DL is just an interested party, not a signatory. >"Written by The Royal Republic of Siberiastan and the Divine Realm of Wladimiria with support from the Imperial Empire of Kersumos" >"not a signatory" you wot m8? I wrote it as nation, and it applies to me as nation. But for now I haven't ratified it as alliance. I want it to be completed first. Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » THE SIBERIASTAN CONVENTION CHARTER AKA SCC (TEMPORARY NAME) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2